


KINKTOBER... START!

by hummingbirdbandit



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Begging, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, F/M, Femdom, Kinktober 2019, Oral Sex, rarepairs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 01:55:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20884250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hummingbirdbandit/pseuds/hummingbirdbandit
Summary: Happy Kinktober, all!  My goal for this Kinktober is to erase so many of the pesky zeroes on the shipping chart.  With the exception of one or two pieces, all ships for this Kinktober have never been seen before on the archive!  Join me in some weird, weird shit.  (Kinktober prompts from pabstbeerpussy on Tumblr)1. Feferi/Horuss2. Mituna/Rose3. Caliborn/Terezi4. Feferi/Mituna





	1. With a Smile

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1:**double (or more) penetration** | phone sex | size kink/extreme size kink

She really is magnificent. Hair dark as the abyss gallops down her back, cascading over shoulders bare and glowing even in the bright moonlight that shines through the window. Her smile turned on you is arresting; you could learn so much of joy, held in the blinding light glinting from her fangs. Your own smile fades in favor of slack-jawed awe, and her answering laugh is music.

"There we go! That's betta. You don't have to smile all the time. There's betta fins to spend your energy on!" She runs her fingers through your hair, loose from its bindings. The damp webbing sticks and tugs.

"I am inclined to believe you, Your Hayness," you breathe. Your wastechute clenches around the tail she so graciously gifted you. Embracing yourself, your identity and desires, brings the smile back to your face, and you struggle between expressing it and stifling it.

Your confusion draws another laugh, and she squishes your cheeks. "You're so seal-y, Horuss! Are you ready? Or do you want to keep playing?"

Blue drips from your empty nook down your thighs, joining the herd of stains already present. Are you ready? You have never been so ready. Rumors about the Heiress's prowess have reached your ears (as all rumors do, with time) and you are ready to put them to rest, one way or another. "Of horse I'm ready, Your Harness. You have done an exceptional job of-"

"Perchfect!" she exclaims, cutting you off before your galloping tongue can get you in trouble. She picks you up with strength surpassing your own, laying you down on the platform and removing her last scrap of clothing. As the billowing fabric of her skirt falls to the floor, her bulge waves at you, and you tremble, excited to learn that the rumors are true.

"Fiddlesticks," you breathe as she mounts you, the three tips of her bulge writhing between your legs. As they stretch you, one after the other, filling the void in your chest as well as your nook, the smile on your face is impossible to stifle.


	2. A Shameless Soliloquist

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 2: cuckolding | candle/wax play | **dirty talk**

He writhes beneath you, split bulges twisting in the air in strange fits and starts that you once found concerning. Now, it's as endearing as every other enthusiastic exclamation Mituna makes when you do this dance of yours. You have yet to touch him, and still he pants and curses, hands held obediently at his sides when he can remember to do so. "It's really quite incredible, how excitable you are, Mister Captor. You act as though you'll die if I don't touch you. Would you like me to touch you?"

"FUCK! Shit, yeah, fucking grab it, get your fuckshit on, shove up in my NOOK!" he shouts, looking quite pleased with himself. You've gotten better at parsing his garbled words the longer you've spent in his presence, and his candor is refreshing. There is never any pretense, with Mituna. The more time you spend together, the more sincere you find yourself becoming. It frightens you. It thrills you.

"Hm, now that wasn't very polite, Mituna. What have we talked about?" Your fingers linger just above his bulges, and they reach for the heat of your skin. "And you'd gotten so good at saying please."

His answering growl bounces between playful and frustrated. "Please! Fucking please fuck my fuck!"

"Fuck your fuck? I'm sure we can arrange that." Wrapping your hand around Mituna's bulges, you rub the pads of your fingers against the flood pouring from his nook. Even you can't translate what he says in response, but that's alright. He doesn't need to speak for you to understand him. "You're drenched. I bet I could finish you without even moving. Just sit here and let you work yourself up. What do you think? Do you think you could pail just like this? I could paint you pictures with my words, trace your body with my tongue and-"

He pails in your hand with a cry, bulges constricting around your wrist. You can't help but laugh, stunned - and he laughs along.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may come back to this at some point, I ended up loving this ship way more than I expected to!


	3. The Blood of a Craft's Man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 3: **oral sex** | role reversal | sensory deprivation

"You taste like strawberry."

"You sound confused."

Terezi licks her lips, gazing up at you with a furrowed brow. "It's a little weird. I'm used to cherry." She licks along your cloacal flap, the tip of her tongue teasing beneath it gently. "It's kind of a nice change. Too many cherry-blooded loudmouths in my life."

"I am also a loudmouth," you point out, your prosthesis slipping on the sheets as you try to scoot up the bed.

She reaches out to assist you. Her hand provides purchase and you slide back, propping your back up against the wall. "Yeah. But when you talk, you say what you mean. It's also a nice change."

"Like strawberry?"

The fangs of her smile match your own - sharp and dangerous, hiding a sharper tongue. "Like strawberry." She sniffs the inside of your thigh and drags her tongue along your scales, like licking icing off a cupcake, and rubs the tip of one of your emerging hemipenes thoughtfully. "Can I taste this, too?"

"Just be careful. They're fragile."

She is very careful. You grip at her shoulder, the easiest part of her to reach, as she licks and sucks on them one at a time. The room fills with the quiet sound of your shared breaths. When you come, she laces her fingers with yours - even your claws match - and licks you clean like you're the best thing she's ever tasted before moving on to the next. When it's your turn, she doesn't taste like strawberry, but you hardly mind one bit.


	4. W)(ining and Glubbing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 4: **femdom** | a/b/o | **begging**

"You're just like Shoallux! Always complaining!" you exclaim, smiling wide so he knows you're not truly upset with him. The buzzing in the room grows louder as you turn up the juice, and he gasps and curses, nook stretched wide around the vibrator you've stuffed him with. He thrusts his hips in vain, seeking friction that he can't get without your assistance, and you can't help but grin at his predicament - bulges plugged in his sheath, nook stuffed full, and face smeared with fuschia. When he asked you to "use him up, give him your fucking bulge and drown him in slurry," you jumped on the chance. If he was anything like his descendant, it was going to be a wonderful time, and he's proven during your time together that all Captors want the same thing.

"Fuuuuuuuck," he moans, tugging at the bonds on his arms and legs and panting like a barkbeast in heat. "Close, so much, FUCK my shit-talking BITCH mouth." He licks his lips, smearing the slurry farther across his face, and sticks his tongue out in an attempt at seduction. "You're there I'm here let's fuck my face!"

Cod, he's adorable. You place a finger to the plug in his sheath, teasing him with it as he squirms. "Well which do you want, Mi-tuna? You want to pail, but you really want to make me feel good, don't you?"

"YES," he agrees, nodding so hard that you have to take his horn in hand to stop him.

"I don't be-reef you!" Your voice is singsong and mirth. "If you want it so bad, why don't you BEG me for it?"

"PLEASE, fuck, best chairseat in the shitting system, please my tongue's ready princess, please!" He reaches for you with bound hands and you laugh, lacing your fingers together and giving him a squeeze. "Come on, hours and hours and still fucking make me wait, cut that fuck out, sit on my FACE."

Who are you to deny him? His tongue is heavenly as you straddle him, resting back on claws spearing the mattress to keep from crushing him. Maybe after a few more orgasms, you might actually let him cum.


End file.
